A New World
by kivey
Summary: When your world is changed and an enemy no one knows is against you, the best you can do is survive.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One: This World Has Changed**

**Harry's POV**

The soft breath he released floated in front of his masked face in a small cloud of air due to the cold. He wasnt all that surprised, England never was a place to warm up very high, even less now due to the shape it was in. He turned his head right and left on the ruined streets. Not a sound was heard and to him, this was worrying, there normally was always some small sound made, the rustling of the dead grass, the creak of old rusted metal.

Now though not a sound was heard almost as though the world itself was waiting in baited breath. He narrowed his eyes slightly taking in the barricaded and locked down Metro entrance a hundred feet or so away. He was relieved to be able to get out of the surface, ever since the bombs dropped things had only gotten worse from there. He gripped tightly on the front bracer and grip.

He moved quickly crossing the dead street and knocking on the door softly. He heard a small beep and looked down at the watch cursing to himself as it told him he had a minute left on the filters and this one was his last. He heard a grinding of metal and groan as the doors were pulled open and he walked into the entrance sighing as the now appearing sounds of Nosalis' were forced to leave him be as the large metal doors shut. He pulled the helmet off glad he had found it on one of his hunts.

A Helmet similar in style to a motorcycle but modified with a built in gas mask. It was his favorite item, and made out of solid stainless steel made it near impossible to break. He let the weapon he was holding fall onto his chest no longer feeling the need to keep ahold of it in the safe station. He was proud of his weapons as well, Down here in the stations they made use of older and handmade firearms, bastard guns.

He managed to find these New military guns on a run on the surface. His primary gun being a SCAR-H, mounted front grip, laser sight, flashlight, EOTech Hybrid Scope, and Tape Mags. His Secondary was a L85A2, Acog Scope, Laser Sight, Flashlight, and Tape Mags. His final Weapon, he liked to call his little friend, it being a HK45 with a silencer, Flashlight, and Laser sight. Every weapon he kept around six to seven Mags each not including the ones already loaded.

He turned to the door guards nodding to them in thanks getting a short one back. He walked past the mounted gun and into the entrance point seeing the large market just beyond that. He looked around the market seeing the men and woman haggling and some even begging all because of a war. He had heard and old quote once, something about war never changing, the second he heard it he snorted and thought the man clearly had never been introduced to nuclear weapons.

War had changed, and it changed this world as well, breaking it down to its current state. He sighed and turned towards the nearby station platforms hoping to catch a ride to one of the nearby stations hoping he will have the chance to get back to his home.

**A/N: Explination Time. This world is based off the Metro 2033 Game's, mostly the games over the books, i havent read the books so most of the understandable lore i am grabbing from the games.**

**The Wizarding world. You probably are wondering why i never mentioned them so far, or when they will make an appearance. They wont, because they dont exist anymore, the people are still there but magic is gone, the way im going to explain it is this. Magic in of itself as explained in the books is to wild, therefore i theorise it has a presence or mind about it. How it was taken from everyone will go like this: Voldemort having killed many people that were Muggles attracted the attention of multiple world orders and military leaders, fearing the attack of a "terrorist" such as him put them on high alert. The Current strain between Russia and America at the time only worsening the situation. Someone launched a nuke and it landed in England, obviously every country with them (Them being Nukes) retaliated and created the Metro world. The Magic didnt like how the missuse of its power lead to millions of innocent deaths and decided to remove itself from their world. Magical creatures no longer exist, now those that are Veela and such, are reverted to human but lets say have etheral beauty to them now. Werewolves no longer have the disease. Other non part-human species like goblins no longer exist. all forms of magic on the landscape were removed, therefore the Fideleaus charm is gone, and most buildings structed by magic are gone, AKA Hogwarts. All of the magical citizens were thrown into a world without them having their power, a bit of irony for the purebloods since they cant claim to be more important now that the muggleborns have the experience needed to survive in this world without magic.**

**Where the Used to be Magical Community lives in the Metro world. Understand the Metro world for this area is the London Metro Subway lines. If you look up the map for all the stations of the lines look at the Northern Line, its the black line. All of that line North of Camden Town belong to the "Magical Community" including Camden Town itself, that town being the "Bridge" between it at the rest of the Metro.**

**I theorize about 8000 of the 12000-15000 people of the origonal "Magical Community Of England" are left alive and are now living in those two tracks of that line. Now as for the French Magical Community that will be later explained along with the Bulgarians (AKA Durmstrang).**

**Now as for the timeline for the games and metro taking place in 2013. Im moving the timeline of the Harry Potter verse up years, basically anyone that wants to do the math for me, Harry was Fourteen when it all went down, after fourth year. Basically harry's fourth year was in 2012-2013. The math i need done is for how far ahead i am placing the harry verse.**

**How the "Magical Community Of England" will keep in contact with that of france and The bulgarians. Im changing things up a little, three years before the Nuking event all of the European Union members came together and agreed to spend billions incterconnecting their Captial City's Metro stations. Basically one track on the London Metro has been expanded to cross underwater to a track on the french Paris Metro line. And France to Germany and whatever.**

**Now think of it like this imagine an Astric (This *) now take one of the ending points and draw a line connecting it to another Astrics ending point, and thats the track between say London and Paris, now origonally, before the bombings these tracks were only for Delegations to cross the landmass in comfort and ease, basically very important people were the only ones aloud to use it. But now that its the metro world it makes it easier for me to explain the ability to contact and visit the French Community and the Bulgarian Community.**

**Now Russia in an act of freindship did the same although its connection track wont be used for a long time yet since they dont come into the story just yet. The London Metro will have a "Main City" in it, thats city being made in the old Kings Cross St. Pancras station. From what i know that station is the largest so it makes sense.**

**Now some people will be missing basically unless i say otherwise, they are one of the dead who didnt make it to the Metro in time. Now you wont see "Big" Families owning stations as their homes like say the Malfoys owning an entire small station to be their home, unfortunaly it would be impossible to house the entire "Magical Community" and the Muggles in the Metro Alone. Will some familes be better off maybe, the size of homes wont be tiny dinky shacks but they wont be mansions either.**

**Now we all say the state of the Metro in Moscow from the game, in London they are very concerned with the stabilty and cleanliness of the metro's therefore they wont be disgusting messes like the ones in the Metro from Moscow and whatever. The stations wont be tiny either im going to be giving a few size upgrades to them so people can live slightly comfortable.**

**Why Harry was alone and on the surface, The people in the MC ("Magical Community") arent as brave or fearless, most dont understand the logic behind radiation and all that so they are to fearful to try. Why his friends werent with him, he had a falling out with them, Ron is a prick i hate his character and honestly i dont see much good about him he had consistently abandoned harry, and dont use the argument, well he came back, i dont care if it was me id of said fuck you. Hermione is well infatuated with Ron i suppose, not like fangirl style but like im sorry i have feelings for this person style, we'll still be freinds but well... and so on.**

**Ginny. NO just No i will not have her with him, im sorry for those who ship and enjoy that ship of them but seriously?! how was that ever a good match! honestly the character was so similar to his mom im not sure how he didnt feel weirded out by the thought! **

**The shipping and such are up to me i might listen to suggestions i might not leave them if you want, by the way those of him and ginny being left will be ignored.**

**Rangers. we all know of this group in Moscow, well i believe every country will have their own type of "Rangers", ill explain more later.**

**The flashlight on the gun, will work like those on the suits in the game, they can be charged by the hand charger.**

**The helmet. Look up this: Army develops Vader-like power-cooled gas mask/helmet combo**

**The Tape Mags. Immagine two magazines Taped together one right side up the other upside down. So when one runs out you take it out flip it over and put the filled one of the two in to keep firing instead of having to fish in a pocket for a new mag.**

**Its been a long time since 2013 and whatever so ever Pureblood will have gotten used to doing things muggles ways, doesnt mean they are happy about it but they still do it. The scarcity of real food, like pig and chicken. It was explained that while pig and chicken were around it was difficult to afford, well in the London Metro its much easier to get and afford.**

**There is a Polis like ground its the "Main City".**

**I am unsure about what other groups to put in, id like suggestions because just pulling a Red and Nazis group in London seems like a difficult idea, ill try and make it work but id rather have a suggestion that i could impliment quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hot Zone**

**Harry's POV**

He stopped near the Platform glancing to his left seeing the tracks leading to the large Metal Blast Door covering the tunnels. He looked down towards the different rail carts. The noise of the Factory styled work places behind him droning in his ears made him remember what this place was called. Gunnersbury, the name wasnt lost on him, the fact that this was one of five major gunsmith hubs made it one of the Metro's most valuable resources.

His eyes were turned back to the carts on the tracks, most of them didnt have engines although a few at the front did, and from what he could tell they were loading up to leave. He moved down the platform moving between people talking, he was getting annoyed at all the groups of people on the platform. He stopped the man that was about to get in the front cart. "Where you heading?" He asked getting a small frown. "We are taking a shipment to Earls Court." The man said making him nod slowly.

"Mind if i join along?" he asked getting a small amount of silence. "Sure we could use another Gun." The man said gesturing for him to board the Cart. He slipped into one of the frontal seats waiting as the man signaled the gate guard. "Opening doors!" the man yelled making the gunners on the outside of the wall get ready should anything run at the open doors. He lifted his gun watching the doors. He lowered it slightly when he noticed the tunnel was clear for the moment.

The engine roared to life and he steadied himself as the cart lurched forwards. He turned back lightly glaring at the guy who was in control only to get a shrug in response. He looked over at the man to his right seeing the guy was outfited with a L1A1 SLR, One of the guys in the back had the same gone while the other was carrying a Lee Enfield. He shrugged of the observations focusing on the track in front of him.

Besides the fact that it was dark, everything seemed to be going well, the small lights did nothing to help improve the view, especially since they didnt penetrate that far into the darkness. He sat back and relaxed slightly, Maybe for once this trip wouldnt turn out like his usual ones, getting attacked by Nosalis' and having to abandon the broken cart for a station far away.

He'd then have to navigate side tunnels to sneak around nests of the things and get into a station in the nick of time. Well at least the last two times were like that and he hoped it wouldnt be a repeated problem. "So why did you hitch a ride to Earls?" the driver asked making the other guard perk up. "Trying to make my way over to Camden Town." He said getting a small frown.

"Heading for the Connectionist Association? Not many people head there, not because their unfreindly, no from what i am told they can be a bit abbrasive but none the less friendly, its just out of the way for most others." The man said making him blink and nod. "Yeah, i have friends there, besides most of what i brought back im hoping to sell there." He said getting a short nod. "Well the only real chance you have of hitching a ride to them is to go through the Brokerist Sect." The man said making him frown at the name.

That group of stations was way to paranoid about outsiders. Most Scavengers can get in due to their job but it still wasnt easy especially since they controlled three of the cental stations, Green Park, Westminster, and Embankment. Those three got a lot of traffic mostly in trade, but it wouldnt make it fun for him. He could always avoid it by the surface but he didnt trust the landscape to get him to a station past those three.

If he really wanted to take a long way he could head through the Districy line Parralel to the Circle line all the way to Edgeware and take those lines as far north as he could manage. He didnt want to tempt it though, especially since most bandits moved into some of the areas along the Hammersmith and City line. Besides its not like he was in that much of a hurry, and he might be abe to pull some good buisness inside one of the Brokerist Stations.

His arms snapped up at the sound of a soft growl. He turned towards the noise seeing a single lurker running into a nearby hole. He frowned softly at that, they never travelled alone, where one was found many more were hidden waiting. He turned left seeing the guard had stiffened at the sight of the Lurker. He groaned slightly as a series of growls echoed in the tunnel. "Speed this thing up." He said getting a short nod before the engine whined faster. He felt a small lurch and his eyes widened as the track started going down hill a bit.

He turned throwing his hand towards the brakes hoping to hit them before they gain to much speed to hold them on the tracks. His hand brushed it and cursed as he felt them thrown to the right. he heard a slight grinding before being thrown into the air. The air left his lungs as his back crashed into the ground and he rolled away from the derailed cart. He pushed himself up grimicing as he felt a couple cracked ribs and a headache form.

He flinched at the sight of one of the guards impaled on one of the posts from the cart. He heard the scuffle of paws against the ground and raised his gun. He turned quickly letting two shots off both slitting through the head of the Lurker. He turned and started running. He could see the large gates to Hammersmith a few hundred feet away. He ducked quickly feeling a lurker pass over his head as it missed. He fired quickly seeing the bullets rip through its torso.

He saw the upper lights turn on and flash towards him. "Open the gate!" a man yelled from above getting a soft grinding noise in return as the gate started to slowly open. He pushed past the gate and moved aside letting the man on the mounted gun start firing on the lurkers making the small pack scatter. He sighed softly as the sound of the gate closing reached his ears. "What happened out there?" A guard asked.

"The Caravan i was on crashed, might want to shut down the line until you clean up the cart, managed to get close enough before having to book it." He said getting a small nod. "Well go ahead and get a drink at the pub, ill get you a room for the night." The guard said making him nod thankfully moving into the main city area. He looked around seeing a overwalk and a open air pub a few feet away.

He was happy to drag himself over and get a drink. Least it turned out ok for now, now all he had left was miles and miles of track left to cross and he will finally be home. He sighed lowering his head at that depressive thought. 'Damn, its never easy huh?' he thought.

**Tonks' POV**

Ever since being moved down here it had only gotten worse for everyone under the surface. Herself in particular. Ever since her magic was removed she had been forced into her form she was currently in, and well that form was about six to seven years younger than her origonal. Mostly an attempt on her part at the time to blend into the crowds of Hogwarts students and gather information from the nearby parents, hopefully to dig up the death eaters.

Of course things never went smoothly, then again when did it ever. She sighed and stood at the post behind the large blast doors as a guard for Mill Hill East. The only reason she ever agreed to the job of guard was because back as an Auror, they had been taught about Muggle weapons, and now that there was no magic it made them the best people to use them for defence, besides regular muggleborns that is.

She shook her head trying to fend the thoughts off before pouting lightly. "Man I miss Harry, it was much more fun with him around, Sirius is getting to whiny." She mumbled to herself outloud. Her eyes glanced over at the nearby empty wall her gaze becoming glazed in pure boredom. She looked left quickly as the metal doors opened and another person walked in their hands holding an armed L1A1 SLR.

"Hey Charlie, taking over?" She asked getting a small roll of the eyes. "Why else would i be out to this dead zone? Sides Sirius is Moaning and complaining and you know how the watch leader hates his whining." Charlie said making her snort at that. "What an understatement, i wont how Moody still has managed to put up with it for as long as he did." She said in return lifting herself off the chair she had been sitting in.

"A question we may never have answered, honestly i dont see why we all dont just take a nice trip to another station, honestly itd probably curb Sirius' Boredom." Charlie said making her eyebrow raise at the thought. "Yeah Maybe. Well cant think about that now." She said before opening the door to the station city. "Well see you later, have fun." She called to Charlie's now seated form. She heard a snort from him in return. "Of course." Charlie replied sarcastically.

**A/N: I know there wasnt a lot of talking or dialogue but i will be building up to it as more important characters are introduced and better chances come to mind. Most of the Focus is going to be on Harry, and im thinking of having him lead a large group of people he know over to France, by the international line. Now i need reviews, but not because i want them but more along the lines of i need suggestions, what other factions can be in the London Metro? I already have an idea for a "Rangers" group, and you already got a glimps of a "Hansa" group in The London Metro. "Now what im looking for is a "Red" faction and a "Facist/Nazi" faction obviously not by those names or exact Ideals but similar, hopefully something that would fit a London England type deal, say some groups of radical that already exist or something. I also need this for France, both Groups and a Hansa type and a Rangers type so when they do go over it wont just be a unified Metro, i doubt it could be anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Out Of The Frying Pan**

**Harry's POV**

He frowned at the guard standing in his way. "We're under lock down, No one leaves until the advance squad comes back giving the all clear for the Tunnel." The guard said making him groan. "Fine and when will that be?" he asked annoyed. "At this point we dont know, odds are it could be a couple hours still." The guard said before a yell from the outer gate came through the door.

"Ah shit, More Nosalis'." The Guard groaned turning and leaving the city area towards the outer barricade. "Shit they got a couple Rhino's! Hey you, If you help us take care of this you can go ahead!" The guard called over the sound of gun fire through the buffer room. He blinked quickly before running through. He ran to the next door before opening it quickly. He didnt get a second to responded before being put on his back a Nosalis on top of him. He pulled his knife quickly stabbing straight through the top of the head.

He pushed the body off firing quickly at two running towards the sandbag post. He watched them drop before getting up quickly. He lit a Sticky grenade and tossed at it a Rhino grinning as it stuck to the beast before watching it explode sending it stumbling to the side. "Hit it with the Gun!" he yelled getting the mounted gunner to light up the Rhino. He watched it drop quickly before the small wave ended.

"Well, you kept up your end of the bargain, You have two options, you can head back through the station to the Piccadilly Line and take that to Green Park, or you cant take District line to Westminster." The guard said gesturing to the station and then too the tunnel they just guarded. "Ill take my chances with Green Park, any carts heading out?" He asked getting a small frown. "None that i know of, but you might be able to hire a merchant to take you, if your willing to spend the cartridges." The guard said with a small shrug.

"Damn well, alright." He said getting a small nod. He turned and entered the Station area taking a good look of the nearby area of people. He sighed before crossing the large deck area to the next line. He took a seat on some boxes watching the coming and going of some merchants, watching them unload boxes of merchandise. "Hey you!" a man called from the nearby entrance.

He turned seeing the man loading a couple boxes onto a cart. "I noticed you were sitting around, no doubt waiting for a chance to hitch a ride to a nearby station, i could use a guard. im heading to South Kingston." The man said finishing up the loading. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. "I was told that no one was leaving today, what gives?" He asked getting a nervous chuckle.

"Well some friends of mine are here, i dont much like the idea of seeing them so soon." The man explained making him frown before sighing quickly. "Alright, Who else do you have going?" He asked getting a small smile. "Another Guard he's looking for a good trip to South Kingston, id thought itd be better to have two." The guy said making him nod. "Alright well, Names Harry." He said shaking the mans hand. "Peter, the other Guard is named Micheal." Peter said making him nod.

"Where is Micheal?" he asked getting the man to point over at the approaching man. "Micheal, glad to see you made it, This here is Harry, he'll be helping us on our trip to Kingston." Peter said making the man nod. "Glad to meet you. You fully outfitted?" Micheal asked making him nod and pat down his unique weapons getting a raised eyebrow. "Good, Got my Duplet and Revolver ready to go, we should probably head out now." Micheal said turning back to peter getting a short nod.

"Alright climb in." Peter said sitting in front of the hand pump. He slipped into the fre seat up front keeping away from the one that had the hand pump. He didnt feel like pumping much and he was more used to taking the actually guard approach. He sighed as the doors were opened and they were waved through. The second they crossed he looked back seeing the large door close quickly behind them.

He waited in silence for a moment before seeing Micheal twitch slightly. "Alright, the silence is getting to me, why exactly did you need to leave so soon, normally merchants plan this out so that they'll have around three guards with them." Micheal said staring at Peter. "Yes well you see, another Mercantile group just came into the station, and well I owe them a hefty amount of Cartridges, I havent managed to sell everything of mine yet, and in order to get them the full amount i need to do so." Peter said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you owe them money?" He asked getting the man to swallow nervously. "Well you see its more of like an entrance fee to join in the Brokerist Sect." Peter said making Micheal curse quickly while he frowned. "You mean you owe money to them? Are you insane?!" Micheal yelled glancing back at the track behind them. "Dont worry, I still have a few days left to pay it off, id just rather not have them breathing down my neck as they do so." Peter said waving his hands to ward of their anger.

"Fine, I'll listen, but if this goes pear shaped!" Micheal threatened making him sigh. "I have to agree, I dont want to be a target of their group." He said making the man nod quickly. "I just have a few more things to sell, you will not need to worry, they will not care after i have sold it off and pay them their money." Peter said relaxing making him shrug slightly and look around the tunnel, happy about their current pace.

"Any news?" He asked after ten minutes of silence. "Aldgate and Finsbury have both been thrown into Lock down, seems bandits have been taking it hard to caravans near there, the guard teams have decided to not allow access to keep people from possibly getting killed until the bandits are removed from the area." Micheal said turning to him. He blinked in surprise.

"They sound desperate." He said getting a short nod. "We were told a group was heading over to Aldgate recently trying to help out, Finsbury has been ignored for now since they arent high value." Peter said making him frown thoughtfully. "Doesnt help any merchants that have a shipment for the posts past Finsbury though." He said getting a small nod and shrug.

"Thats the way it goes, not everything goes the way you want it." Micheal said with a small shrug. He nodded before stiffening as a creak was heard. "Hey, you hear that?" he asked getting a serious nod from Micheal. he watched the man draw his pistol. He flicked the light on, moving his gun in a sweeping motion lighting up the nearby open area's. "A couple of Lurkers holes below the tracks." He called getting a small groan.

"Hey we cant help this, it is the tunnels after all. He heard a growl and turned quickly seeing one leap at Peter from behind. He fired quickly watching the bullet pass Peter and drill a hole straight through its skull. "Go!" he yelled making Peter stand and pump harder. "Cover the back that's where they are coming from." He said getting a nod from Micheal who moved past his hand pump to the back seat that was open.

He turned left seeing an open tunnel and inside two sets of glowing eyes. "Shit, we got Nosalis!" He said getting a small curse from Micheal as he popped another Lurker. He felt a shudder and looked to his right, behind Micheal in his blind spot was a nosalis. He turned to fire seeing it swipe a claw across the mans chest making the man groan in pain as he was pulled back slightly. He fired a full burst watching happily as it let go and was cut in half by the carts wheels.

He felt a claw wrap around his left leg and pull making him let go of his gun making it fall to his chest as he fell to the floor. He spun his knife around stabbing down into the Nosalis head watching the light in its eyes die out before yanking back as the creatures dead grip allowed it to be pulled off the cart. He felt himself lose balance again the sound of screeching metal ringing in his ears.

"Slow down! We'll hit the doors!" He yelled getting Peter to pull on the brake locking up the wheels. he could feel them skidding and stop about twenty feet from the door. "Run! Leave the cart!" He said getting a upset look from Peter before the man ran towards the now opening doors. He jumped off the front landing quickly as Micheal made a mad dash for the entrance. He moved after the man watching a shadow move before it suddenly barreled into Micheal. He watched the man slump against the wall out cold.

He cursed as the nosalis shook of the force and growled before snapping at the man. He caught the creature by the head pulling it back before pushing it away. He ducked quickly as bullets ripped into the ground and the Nosalis itself from the mounted gun. He lifted the mans dead arm over his shoulder half dragging and carrying him to the open door setting him down quickly as soon as they were inside and the doors started closing.

"This guy needs a doctor." he said getting a guard to nod quickly and rush away into the station hoping to get a good enough doctor to respond. "Well you wanted to make it to South Kingston, looks like you got here." He said getting a small nervous smile in response. "Well thanks anyways about all the help you gave in getting us here, i doubt we could have lasted long without you." Peter said making him shrug the comment off wishing it wasnt so difficult to get to his home, it wasnt like he had to traverse the fucking wasteland above.

He took a seat taking the small canteen offered from the guard nearby and chugged it down handing it back thankfully. "You look like you could use a drink, tell the bartender Kyle sent you." The guard said making him blink before nodding. "Thanks." He said before slipping through the door. The small hallway caught his attention and he turned left. The sounds of talking caught his attention and he followed it silently. He turned the corner only to see a large open area market stalls lined up next to each other and some were even separate buildings.

He should have been surprised, but then he thought of some of the even larger Stations and their own structures, it wasnt unheard of but general there wasnt much room for buildings. He walked through the area slowly, stopping as he saw a man begging open, he frowned as the man looked gaunt. He sighed and tossed the man a few cartridges before moving on, searching for the bar. He smirked as he heard the sound of laughing and followed it along to the bar area.

**Tonks' POV**

She groaned lightly as she sat across from Moody. The mans scowl and glare didnt ease up in the least. "Moody, this is a terrible idea." she said getting a small grunt. "I know, but you cant ignore the fact that Mrs. Bones and her niece, are moving out of their station to this one, It seems Susan only trusts Harry, and his living here has made her want to stay within the nearby area of his living space." Moody said making her sigh before grinning.

"Seems Susan, has a little crush on Harry eh?" She asked getting a small grunt from the man showing he didnt care. "That doesnt matter, They requested that you and a few others come and welcome them." Moody said making her pout lightly at the man blowing off her question. "Who else?" She asked getting a small frown from the man as he sat in silence. "Hestia, and Kingsley." Moody said making her blink in surprise.

She wondered why, most stations were comprised of groups of people who trusted each other, this station in particular, was comprised of the Order, Harry's Friends, and their families. "When do they get here?" She asked getting a small sigh. "In about six to seven hours, their house has been set up in the same district area as Harry's. Its good this was one of the larger end stations, or else we wouldnt have the space for actual houses." Moody grumbled.

"When is Harry supposed to be back anyways?" She asked getting a set of silence. "We dont know, last i heard from a caravan was that a few scavengers had entered from Gunnersbury. I can only assume he is coming from there, and it may be a while." He grumbled upset at the lack of hard evidence. "Fine ill be ready for them." She said before leaving the man to plot ways to keep himself safer than safe.

"Hey Nympadora!" a cheeky voice called form behind her as she walked down the road. Her eye twitched briefly. "Its Tonks!" She yelled back seeing Sirius standing there with a cheeky grin. "Right... Dont worry Nymphy you'll get used to it." Sirius said making her eye twicth harder and the feeling of a headache build up in annoyance. "What do you want Sirius?" She asked getting a small smirk.

"Why dear cousin of mine, i was just wondering if you knew anything?" Sirius asked making her sigh. "No, we dont have any news, besides the Bones family moving here." She said getting Sirius to raise an eyebrow. "Bones? You mean Amelia, and her little Niece Susan?" Sirius asked making her nod slowly. "Why are they moving here?" Sirius asked curiously. "Harry lives here." She said with a shrug, not sure if that was exactly it Moody was one to keep to himself and not give all of the information.

"Speaking of Harry..." Sirius said making her sigh. "No nothing on him." She said in response getting a short nod. "Its just so boring here, besides Molly is going on one of her, he shouldnt be out there tangents again, its rather annoying when you think of Harry's age." Sirius said making her nod slowly. "Its worse now that Harry and Ron had a falling out." She said getting a small nod.

"It hasnt helped, i think its why Harry spends so much time away, so he doesnt have to deal with it." Sirius said making her shrug. "The only one that can say is him." She said getting a small smile and nod. "I miss magic, made things more interesting, and would probably make things easier." Sirius said making her frown. "Yeah, but we brought this on ourselves." She said getting a small nod.

"Well come on enough depressing talk, how about we prank Moony." Sirius said waggling his eyebrows. "Id love to but i got to get ready to great the Bones family." She said getting a small shrug from Sirius. "Ah well, least ill get to see that old man jump." Sirius said grinning making her snort. "You both went to school together doesnt that make you an old man too?" She asked getting an indignant reply.

She waved him off moving back towards the gates. It was time to get to work, besides fun could wait for when everyone was back and able to relax.

**Harry's POV**

He woke with a start. He slipped over the edge of the bed standing quickly his gun up. He sighed softly when he saw nothing was there. It wasnt easy living the life of basically a scavenger, It made him jumpy, uncertain of what was going on around him. He sat back on the edge of the bed looking at his watch silently. He sighed deeply when he saw what time it was, he knew with how awake he was he wouldnt be getting to sleep any time soon.

He pulled on his clothes quickly making sure he had everything back in place and moved out of the tiny rental room. He slipped down the hallway and moved out of the small Inn district area. He stopped at the small entrance to the market. He watched the half awake guards sit at their posts grumbling softly. He knew that this was a terrible decision, but he didnt have the time to sit around and wait for the next merchant to take him further along the line, he would just have to walk it.

He walked towards the gate guard, the second he got within a few feet of the man he heard his snoring. 'Snore any louder and you'll attract Nosalis' from Epping.' he thought with a roll of the eyes. "Oy, wake up." He called softly making the man fall of his chair and grumble lightly. "Yeah what do you want?" The man asked annoyed. "Open up the gate im heading out." He said getting a small grunt and continuous grumble from the man over the fifteen minutes it took.

He rolled his eyes as the man sarcastically bowed and gestured his way out. The second he was out he heard the door shutting and felt relief pass through him at being able to get away from the ass of a guard. He lifted his gun slightly keeping it at the ready as he started his little journey for Leicester Square, if he was lucky he'd be able to meet up with either Neville or Fred and George.

Neville was more unlikely though, he had taken to being a Scavenger like him, and odds are he wouldnt see his friend there just yet, the man decided to take the sector near Barking, Odds are he was still out there gathering what he could. Fred and George however, had managed to create a slightly lucrative transport business, and most of their end routes from the MC stopped at Leicester Square, of course after this many years they didnt drive the carts themselves but their drivers always knew to keep the lookout for the twins customers.

He sighed, he dearly hoped this wouldnt end of being a long drawn out adventure, he could only handle so much continuous excitement, before he got pissed off.

**A/N: Well as ive noticed these Chapters are rather short no? Well ive made the executive decision to make all of these Chapters much longer for your reading pleasure, now that may be slightly difficult for me, sense i now have to go through and make sure things wont be boring to soon, and rather add some new details, maybe newer perspectives? Anyways, I don't intend for Harry's trip home to take a whole five or six Chapters, in fact i Hope to end it all by the next Chapter, although that's a hope and until i begin the structure for the next chapter i cant be certain it will hold out. I do enjoy writing this for you all, and i am happily surprised to see people taking an interest in a Cross like this, especially since it is the first, well with these two categories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Gred And Forges Caravan Guild**

**Harry's POV**

He groaned lightly as his head throbbed lightly. HE cracked his eyes open only to recoil shutting them tightly before groaning in pain as the light assaulted his fragile eyes and the back of his head connected with the headboard behind him. 'Why me, why so early?' he thought to himself before finally managig to take a look at his watch without wanting to cry out in pain. "Holy shit is Noon!" he yelled getting small yells from the nearby rooms.

He shot up quickly, throwing on his clothes without a second thought and looking over the room carefully making sure he didnt leave anything. He left the room only for the brighter bright white lights to assault his eyes, the throbbing grew worse and he stopped for a second in the hall. 'Never drinking again.' He thought to himself before hearing loud talking and some laughter from his left side near one of the larger platform area's leaving the Station.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Gred and this is Forge, we own A Caravan Guild, our carvans can and will take you anywhere up the Northern Line! So long as you can Pay the fee of course." Gred said smilling at the large crowd of people. "No we know that many of you wouldnt wish to go to the Northern Sector of said line, and that is fine, Anywhere else along the line and we would be Happy to have our drivers escort you along the lines safely to the station of your choosing." Forge said making many people grin at the thought.

He shook his head lightly leaning on the wall as his body still felt sluggish. "Now, if you should like a ride to a nearby station on the line be sure to book a cart along inside our ticket office." Gred said making Forge nod along. He watched silently as the crowds started to move off, some heading towards the ticket office while most others went about their buisness. He walked up to the two who had their backs turned to him. "I see the both of you are running a successful business." He said watching both of them turn with wide smiles.

"Harry!" Gred exclaimed happily. "Its good to see our Partner, took a good amount of Cartridges for you to help us set up this Buisness of ours." Forge said. "Its only right we keep her healthy and bringing in cartridges for you." Gred said right after making him smile amusedly at the two. "Yeah, well im glad to see you both, though i'm a little surprised, i didnt expect to see you in a station promoting, i thought you would be back at the Head Quarters overviewing the business." He said getting small pouts.

"But that is so boring!" Gred compalined. "Besides moving through these Tunnels is a Thrill." Forge said with a grin. "Yeah just make sure that Thrill doesnt kill you." He said getting shrugs in return. "We can only assume you need something?" Gred asked making him cough lightly. "More or less, I need a ride straight to Mill Hill." He said getting small frowns. "We can make that happen but the reception you'll get from the Camden town guards wont be nice." Forge said making him frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Things have become boring for them, and the guards are kind of paranoid." Gred explained making him nod slightly. "Alright so dont talk to the guards." He said getting small grins. "Should be difficult, most of the guards be ladies." Forge said making him roll his eyes. "Come now Harry we all know you cant resist the ladies." Gred said making him sigh. "When can i get this ride?" He asked seeing both of them sober up. "We leave tomorrow for home, you can come with us, but lots of people in Mill Hill have been asking where you went and been worried." Gred said making him nod slowly.

"They know my job, i couldnt stand sitting around all day, and seeing the surface after all thats changed is something i havent minded doing." He said getting shrugs. "Wont hear complaints from us, but they think differently." Forge said making him nod with a small sigh. "Cant help it, But we should probably catch up sometime soon." He said getting two identical grins making him groan internally at what the two had planned.

**Susan's POV**

She sat bored in the back of the cart her Aunt sitting next to her. "How long will this be?" She asked getting a small sigh from her Aunt. "Another hour or so. Once we get there, you will know." Amelia said making her nod absently. "Picked a good day to move, tunnels are quiet." A guard up front said as the other held onto the throttle. "They're always quiet, Bandits and other creatures havent ever made it past the guards, so these tunnels are always clear." The one holding the throttle said.

She sighed as the two continued talking about the lack of action and the fact that they just jinxed the trip. "You shouldnt be tempting fate." The second said getting a small eye roll. "Fate, yeah and Santa is real and out to kill us all." The first said getting a small sigh. "You'll see, when this all goes to shit, you'll see." The second said getting an eye roll in return. "Whose Jinxing us now?" The first asked sarcastically.

"Both of you are Jinxing us, now concentrate id rather not there be an incident." Amelia said getting the two to tense and start working silently. "So what Makes the old Heard Auror and her neice feel like moving stations?" The second guard asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "We know many of the people in the other Station, besides that i dont see why that has anything to do with you." Amelia said making her shift in her seat seeing the awkward silence return rather quickly.

**Tonk's POV**

She sighed and leaned against her chair the dead silence at the gates boring her. "When in the hell are they supposed to get here?" Kingsley asked growing bored himself, it being a rather interesting new development after everyone moved into the stations. She sighed and checked the clock. "We got about another Hour maybe two, Might as well nap while you can i dont see us getting much honest sleep when we have to let them through the gates and then the ful inspection." She said getting silence.

She sighed absently looking around the small buffer gate, trying to train her eyes on anything even remotely interesting that wasnt simple tile walls and seats. "Any news?" Hestia asked. "If you mean about the two new citizens then no, but about some of the other stations then yeah sure." She commented getting a small sigh. "Whats new with some of the Stations?" Hestia asked making her look over. "Well Lucious Malfoy has decided to try and elect himself as leader of His home station High Barnet." She said getting a surprise look.

"Really? I thought most didnt trust him due to the knowledge that he had the Minister in his pocket." Hestia said. "And that matters? Malfoys were rich and even now have managed to hold a strong political power, we're only lucky he hasnt been successfull earlier." Kingsley said making her nod. "Most people dont care who's in charge just so long as the blame can go somewhere when things go wrong." She commented getting nods from the two.

"What about some of the others Countries?" Hestia asked making her look over at Kingsley. "The Capital has tried plenty of times to get in contact but Radio's arent that great in the current above ground conditions." Kingsley said making her nod in agreement. "We have managed a few short communications but its spotty, for now all we know is that they all have been keeping it together, and that most are safe for the moment." She said getting a small nod in return.

"I still cant believe that Dumbledore managed to convince the Council to turn Edgeware, into a School. I mean yeah it was one of the larger stations but honestly with Magic gone, what can he teach?" She asked getting silence for a moment. "Right now, they are trying to preserve history, and teach some older kids the functions of weapons and how to scavange to survive." Hestia said making her look over in surprise.

"Still a bad choice though, I mean what can they do? Most people now are just running into ideas of living while they can and trying to make the best of things." She said getting nods. "Education is important though, and with a whole large station as a school it allows every station under the council the chance to teach young children who to survive and what their history is." Kingsley said making her sigh and nod. "I wasnt saying it wasnt important but you cant expect much now, until the surface is clear we dont have much of a choice." She said.

Sighs reached her ears and she rolled her eyes in response. "Hold up i hear movement in the tunnel." She said getting Kingsley to climb the ladder to the upper viewing platform. "Its The Bones Cart, open up the gates." Kingsley said making her not and flip the large switches for the door. She waited as it opened completely before closing it as quickly as she could once the cart was inside.

"Welcome to Mill Hill East, Miss. Bones, Susan." She said getting nods from the two as they Susan smiled. "Your House is already ready for you." Hestia said making the two nod. "Can you take us there, i think we're both ready for some rest." Amelia said making Hestia nod. "Of course." Hestia said leading the two out while both guards released their breaths as the two left obviously relieved.

"Thank you, it was a tense ride here." The first said making the second nod quickly. "Yeah, dont worry about it, go rent a room at the Inn you can leave in the morning." She said making the two nod and quickly leave their cart for the rest of the station. "Interesting days are coming." Kingsley said making her roll her eyes. "Now you just Jinxed us." She said getting no response at all.

**Harry's POV**

He was beginning to mildly regreat the decision to ride with the twins. He loved them like brothers of course but their double speak left him with migraines at times and others made him want to place a round in his head. He sighed as the two blathered on about some new buisness decision that left them with an increase in funds, and a new form of profit. He didnt minds since it meant more Cartridges in their and his pocket but he didnt care for buisness talk.

He leaned back on the cart resting while he can, it was nice that the tunnels they were in were some of the more clean ones, less possibilities of running into anything, it left him with the chance, sure he relaxed in the stations but it was much nicer to be able to ride in a cart and not have to watch your back at every moment. He turned to look at the two as they started arguing with each other about how to make more money and which buisness choice would make more in returns.

He turned to look ahead of him seeing the same thing he had grown used to seeing, empty dark tunnels and a noticable lack of anything interesting, it had started to grow on him but he knew he was growing to also hate these moments. No action, left him dull and bored, but i did manage to relax him somewhat. 'Cant help but wonder what everyone back home is doing, if i know Tonks she's porbably bored out of her mind, even with Sirius and her Parents around.' He thought to himself trying to spend his time.

They were making good time, so he wasnt so worried about spending days on end down in the tunnels trying to get home but he didnt want to be here forever, he'd much rather be at home in his bed sleeping and relaxing until his nect outing, he'd probably take that one once Neville returns, so he could keep their little competition going. He knew the alcohol in his bag was one of the things that would making him take the lead in the competition, he was curious to see what Neville would be bringing.

**A/N: I do apologise since this one is most certainly not longer than the last, however i have good reasons, I recently have been leaping through hoops to join the Military, Air Force to be exact, and have had to spend much of my time focusing on what my recruiter needs and getting ready for everything, the next chapter wont take as long to make however. In regards to why the trip home hasnt ended, I felt the need to split it into another part, i want to introduce a couple other characters before Harry returns.**

**In regards to the review sent in by jozs001: I want it to be a large mixture of what you said, i want both the faction wars, but i also want to incorperate Cross country factions wars and a larger plot over all, now im not saying Dark Ones, but they do have a really good idea there for both the books and game, so maybe, little teaser for you there. I do however plan for this to be mch bigger than simple faction wars, i want the story to be more, and have a lot of surprising twist and turns showing you a much larger plot and idea behind it than the conflict between the Nazi's and Reds in the game and books. Odds are id hae to go the Dark Ones route but we'll see.**


End file.
